Anaconda
Personality Anaconda is a boring dragon at a surface level, but under her first few layers she becomes a complex dragon. When most dragons first meet her, she comes off as a jokester that doesn’t care about work getting done. This is due to wanting to be the farthest dragon from her mother. But after spending some time with Ana, you realize she is a very insecure and unstable dragon. Due to her rough childhood, she flinches a lot and is easily startled. She hates talking about the war or her past, but might be willing with some of her closest friends. When she was at boarding school, she forced himself to change her personality to be level headed and oblivious to sarcasm, hoping to put her work before socializing. she did this to keep most dragons from wanting to talk to him, but it did the opposite. Now, as an Outclaw, she is back to being the jokester who is often gullible. Even though she tries to forget about boarding school, Ana still places respect for those higher than you as her top priority. History Anaconda grew up during the end of The War of SandWing succession. She was hatched to her father, Speckle, and her mother, Horus. Speckle was very lenient when it came to rules of the family and often was the closer parent to Anaconda. They would often spend the evenings cooking together or just hanging out. Horus on the other hand was completely different. Ana grew up raised by two SandWings who allied with Blaze, and Horus was a low ranked general. Whenever she was home, she was strict and reserved. Ana knew that deep down her mother loved her, but at times it was hard to believe. At the age of 3, Anaconda’s mother was becoming more and more distant due to the attention she paid to the war. Horus decided that Ana needed to be schooled to join the army, but Speckle was afraid to lose his son. You see, Speckle was raised by the Outclaws and it wasn’t until he married Horus that he begrudgingly allied with Blaze. He told Anaconda stories of being an Outclaw which Horus quickly shut down the treasonous idea. Speckle argued that she was too young but Horus said that Anaconda was getting too soft. Horus was dedicated to Blaze and believed it was her duty to produce more soldiers to join the ranks. Horus and Speckle finally agreed to wait another year before sending her off. Ana wasn’t aware of the situation at hand but due to hearing her parents yelling during the night, she could tell something wasn’t right. A week before his fourth hatching day, Speckle and Horus went out for the night and when they returned, Horus reported that Speckle had choked and died. Ana was mortified by the news but as she got older, she began to suspect Horus was to blame for her father’s death. Anaconda spent the next three years of her life at boarding school, learning fighting techniques and the history of the war. Ana detested boarding school due to the rigorous training. The only good thing, in her perspective, that came from school was not seeing her mother. At the age of 7, she graduated and was forced to join the army. She was at the lower end of her graduating class when it came to skill, but all students enrolled there had to join the army regardless of skill. Ana was scared to join the war since she knew that hardly anyone made it out alive. So during her squadron’s first attack, she fled. She was shunned by his mother when she want to go pack the rest of her belongings back at home. Ana then went out to live on his own in the Scorpion Den, hoping for a better life. After many years of proving her loyalty, she was accepted as an Outclaw. All the friends she had made that were near his age had already gotten married and a few had Dragonets. Anacdonda felt very pressured by everyone around him so Ana tried to find a mate. While at a bar, an elegant dragoness walked in and started flirting with Ana. Feeling uncomfortable, she quickly excused herself. Anaconda thought of herself as straight and didn’t want to be in a romantic relationship with a female dragon. After many months of the dragoness and Anaconda bumping into each other, she finally asked her name. She introduced herself as Ma’at. One day Ma’at asked Anaconda out on a date and she agreed, not wanting to hurt her feelings. After many more dates, Ma’at felt their relationship growing and asked Ana to be her mate. Startled, Ana became flustered but after Ma’at, and Anaconda’s talked him into it, she begrudgingly agreed. Ana spent the next year in a loveless marriage. Some Days she wishes she had joined the army so that she could be with his father in the afterlife. Ana now spends her days in the Scorpion den with Ha’at trying to make the best out of her situation. Relationships Gallery Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Piggyxl)